Merry Christmas Vongola Style!
by codenumber6
Summary: A Christmas fic on how the Christmas is celebrated - Vongola Style.


**Merry Christmas guys! It's been a while since I've written a full fanfic, so I might be a little rusty anyway Happy Holidays!**

**This fics for Elyon-Frost! Merry Christmas. Hope you like it, though it isn't as cracky as I want it to be.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight was shining softly through the clear windows in the vast room, an office to be exact. The office was warm and comfortable yet still have a professional feeling about it. The office was large. Large enough it could fit 14 men inside without feeling stuffy. In the middle was a coffee table carved from the finest oak tree possible, surrounding it was two black couches and two black loveseats facing each other made from the softest wool, cotton and leather that could be produced. In the right side of the room was neatly placed bookshelves that almost reached the rooms ceiling each filled with neatly packed books.<p>

The left side of the room hung 9 almost life sized oil paintings of different inviduals the frames made of pure gold and the paintings painted by the eras finest painters. In the far back of the room positioned behind the coffee table was a huge mahogany table shaped like a semi-circle with a picture of a clam in the front surrounded by vines which wrap around two shot guns which cross against each other on top of the clam.

On the beautifully carved mahogany table were stacks of papers, and sitting behind the table was a kindly aged man. His hair was grey, professionally slicked back and his face was decorated with a neatly trimmed grey moustache with wrinkles around his eyes which suggest that the man smiled a lot. The office was quiet only the sound of scratching of pen on paper echoed through the room as the man concentrated on his paperwork. There was a soft knock at the door, the man looked up and said "Come in"

The door opened revealing another man in his late sixties possibly early seventies. He had long white hair that extend past his shoulders with several bangs on his face. Bright blue eyes decorated his face and a neatly trimmed moustache in top of his lips. He wore a neatly and expensive tailored suit and stood with regal and importance.

"Nono" the man greeted

"Coyote" 'Nono' greeted back with a warm smile "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to remind you that the Christmas feast starts in an hour"

"An hour?" Nono asked looking slightly shocked "Time pasts by really fast these days"

"With the amount of paperwork there is, I'm not surprised you lost track of time"

Nono chuckled softly "Well then? If that's all?"

"Yes sir" Coyote said as he turned around to leave the room.

"Oh, before I forgot. Coyote?" Nono called out.

"Yes sir?" Coyote said as he turned around.

"Merry Christmas!"

Coyote's face broke into a small smile "Merry Christmas to you to Timoteo"

* * *

><p>"COME OUT OF THERE YOU SHITTY BOSS!" A woman with blue hair shouted as she banged a door that lead to an office.<p>

"NO!" A voice from behind the door answered.

"DAMN YOU IEMITSU! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! THE FEAST STARTS IN AN HOUR!" The woman shouted back frustrated.

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE LAL MIRCH! I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY SWEET NANA AND TUNA FISH!"

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T LEAVE ITALY!"

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME?!"

"IF YOU WEREN'T AN IDIOT. THEN MAYBE I WON'T NEED TO BE!"

"Umm... are sure it's fine to leave them like this ma'am?" A boy asked, he was in his mid-teens, with wide sparkling blue eyes and long dirty brown hair.

The woman next to him frowned, she was in her early twenties with straight light brown hair partially worn in a bun and had purple eyes hidden behind black glasses.

"I told you to call me Oregano, basil." The woman said and then with a more exasperated tone "Leave them be, when Lal Mirch is fed up she would just bust open the door and drag out the boss"

And sure enough the blue haired woman cracked and was in the process of destroying the door to her boss' office to drag him out. Basil just chuckled nervously as he watched it happen. While Oregano just stayed nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday sight.

"Let's get ready basil, as Miss Lal Mirch said the feast is starting in an hour and it would be rude to be late." And with that said Oregano walked away to prepare herself for the feast.

Basil just blatantly watched his mentor and boss dragged out by his colleague. He chuckled nervously "Yes ma'am"

* * *

><p>"Well then! I declare this year's traditional Vongola Christmas event to start!" A baby with a Santa Claus costume, complete with the white beard and a green Christmas gift bag squeaked out.<p>

The baby was standing on the head of a large traditional Japanese table. Crowded around the table was 11 people. Most were in their mid-teens, one was in her early 20s, and some were children.

"Now, it is traditional for the Vongola to play a game in Christmas. The traditional scavenger Christmas gift Vongola version game!" Reborn declared which was received with mixed reactions.

Kyoko, Haru and Chrome just clapped, the former two smiling widely, while the latter blushing slightly.

Ryohei shouted "EXTREME GAME FOR AN EXTREME CHRISTMAS!"

"Yay! Game!" Lambo and I-pin shouted while Fuuta just calmly (compared to the other two children) and blindingly smiled.

"I will do whatever my darling Reborn tells me to do" Bianchi dreamily said.

"I will definitely win this for you Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted passionately.

"Yosh! I'm definitely not losing this game" Yamamoto determinedly said.

Everyone happily agreed with Reborns idea that is, except Tsuna.

"You just made that up didn't you?!" Tsuna shouted out accusingly "And what is this? Isn't it supposed to be Christmas not Easter?!"

"Shut up dame-Tsuna" Reborn said as Leon turned into a green gun, aim and shot a bullet at Tsuna.

"HIEEE" Tsuna shouted narrowly missed the bullet.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted worried "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Gokudera" Tsuna hurriedly said and turned around to shout at Reborn" What was that for?!"

Reborn just looked at Tsuna unimpressed "You should stop making those pathetic noises Tsuna, it's not fit for a boss"

"It's your fault for shooting at me!" Tsuna shouted back.

While everyone around the table just laughed.

"You!" Gokudera shouted accusingly at Yamamoto "You shouldn't laugh at Juudaime" but before Gokudera was able to do anything to Yamamoto, Reborn shot a bullet between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked out terrified, which was pointedly ignored by everyone.

"Now shut up and listen" reborn said threateningly.

Gokudera gulped and stuttered out "Y-Yes sir" while Yamamoto just chuckled nervously like an idiot.

"I hid different presents around the house and it is your job to find them within a limited time frame. The person that brings back the most present wins, the person which brings the least present loses. Understood?"

Everyone nodded

"That sounds easy" Tsuna said nervously "There isn't a catch is there?"

Reborn just wickedly smirked, seeing that Tsuna shivered.

"Kyoko, Haru, Chrome. Can you help maman in the duration of the game?"

Kyoko, Haru and Chrome just looked at each other mischievously "OK, Reborn-chan" Haru replied before they stood up and left to help maman in the kitchen.

"Umm… Reborn?" Tsuna nervously started having a really bad feeling "Why did you ask the girls to leave?"

Reborns smirk just got wider "I asked for their help with the game so it won't be fun if they played"

"Ok" Tsuna drawled out nervously

"Now, there are fake presents mixed up with the real ones. So if you bring a fake one it won't be valid. Speaking off presents, it is rumoured that whoever won will get a special gift from Santa and whoever loses would die within a year" Reborn said casually

_That is definitely a lie_ Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped. "Wait! How do we know if it's a real gift or not?" Tsuna asked

Now reborn's smirk became wicked "Don't worry you will know"

Before Tsuna can ask anything else Reborn shouted "Now START!" and disappeared

Bianchi suddenly stood up and with fire in her eyes said "I will definitely win this for my love!" and hurriedly left the room. Leaving the rest stunned.

"YOSH! I will go first!" Ryohei shouted as he snapped out of the shock and ran out of the room shouting "EXTREME!"

"NYANYANYA Lambo-sama will win this!" Lambo screamed as he rushed out.

"Lambo wait!" I-pin and Fuuta shouted before chasing after him.

"Come on Juudaime, we shouldn't lose to those imbecile!" Gokudera said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"What…?" Tsuna said intelligently.

"hahah Come on Tsuna, we should have fun" Yamamoto chuckled as he stood up.

"What? Oh yeah ok. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Ah, I think I found one" Tsuna said surprised.<p>

"Really? As expected of Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he popped out his head from beneath the table he was looking at.

"Well done Tsuna!" Yamamoto praised as he put down the flower vase he was holding.

The two approached Tsuna as they looked at the wrapped Christmas gift. There was nothing special about it. It was wrapped with a green gift wrapper with a neat red, bow tied on it.

"How do we know if this is not a fake gift?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Why don't you try opening it Juudaime?" Gokudera answered.

"Yeah, try opening it Tsuna" Yamamoto encouraged.

"Ok" Tsuna said with furrowed eyebrows as he slowly pulled the bow.

*BOOM* the present goes as it blows up in the trios face.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna stuttered shocked. The trio looked at Tsuna's empty and scorched hand with blackened face and scorched hair.

"Oh?" a voice called out from a part of the wall where Reborn suddenly appeared "Did I forget to tell you that the fake ones explode?"

Tsuna looked at the baby scandalised "REBORN!" Tsuna shouted which was ignored by said baby as he disappeared, with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>*BOOM*<p>

"EXTREME!"

"LAMBO-SAMA FOUND ONE! GUPYA!" *BOOM*

"Juudaime I found one!"

"Did you Hayato? Why don't you give one to your poor sister?"

"ANEKI! UGHH"

"Gyoza-ken!"

"LAMBO WATCH OUT!"

"GUPYAAAA"

*BOOM*

"DON'T THROW THAT YAMAMOTO"

*BOOM*

"Oops, sorry Tsuna"

* * *

><p>"ara, it sure is noisy isn't it?" Nana commented from the kitchen as she stopped stirring the pot.<p>

"Don't worry about it Sawada-san. Reborn-chan made them go on a scavenger hunt!"

"Is that so?" Nana hummed to herself as she continued to stir the pot "As long as they're having fun"

* * *

><p>"Well done!" Reborn said cheerfully as he saw everyone scorched and blackened from the explosion. Miraculously the only one without a scratch was Bianchi. "Now I will announce the winner!"<p>

"First place goes to Bianchi with 16 gifts!"

"It's all for love!" Bianchi said passionately as she flicked her hair.

"Second place goes to Ryohei with 9 gifts!"

"EXTREME!"

"Third is Tsuna with 6 gifts, you should aim for first next dame-Tsuna"

"hahahaha"

"Next is Gokudera with 5 gifts"

"As expected from Juudaime!"

"Then comes Yamamoto with 4 gifts"

"Well, not bad."

"Second last is I-pin and Fuuta with equal amounts of 2 gifts"

"Well at least we are not last"

"Last place is Lambo with only 1 gift"

"Gupya? Lambo-sama lost?"

"Yes you idiot cow you lost" Gokudera said harshly

"L-Lambo sama lost?" Lambo repeated his eyes tearing up

Warning bells started ringing in Tsuna's head. "It's ok Lambo you can have mine" Tsuna said trying to do damage control.

Lambo ignored him as he started to cry "NONONO LAMBO-SAMA CANNOT LOSE. LAMBO SAMA IS INVINCIBLE." Lambo screamed as he reached up to his hair for a grenade.

Fuuta gulped "Lambo? It's ok. You can have my gifts and win"

"NONONO" He shouted as he started to take out the pin from his grenade.

"LAMBO NO!"

*BOOM*

* * *

><p>"Is everyone tired from playing the scavenger hunt I wonder?" Nana commented as she entered the living room with a tray of hot coco.<p>

There in her living room was the children, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei unconscious from the explosion. Only Bianchi and Reborn was able to avoid it.

"Don't worry about it maman" Reborn said from the table drinking a hot coco from a Leon transformed mug. "I will wake them up for the dinner"

"Ara, you are so kind Reborn!" Nana said "I will put these hot cocoas on the table then ok?" she said before she left the room, not noticing the mischievous glint in Reborn's eyes.


End file.
